Inner membranes isolated from E. coli infected with lambda phages which contain a functional S gene show a number of additional protein bands when compared to membranes isolated from uninfected cells. Labeling experiments will be used to determine whether the bands are phage coded or are modified bacterial proteins. Any proteins which are phage coded will be compared by partial protease digestion to determine whether they are derived from a single polypeptide or are unrelated proteins. The major phage coded protein will be purified and reconstituted into phospholipid vesicles to determine the size and properties of the pore it forms in the vesicles. Work will continue on the cloning of the S gene to obtain clones containing the wild type S and R genes which will be studied along with the clones containing the ts gene which we have already constructed. The cloned DNAs will be translated in a DNA directed cell free system to identify the primary translation product of the S gene.